


yoo in my heart

by winterheats



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Sexual Content, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: a series of drabbles to countdown jeongyeon's birthday!





	1. wo ai ni

**Author's Note:**

> ↬ countdown starts with the youngest and ends with the oldest  
> ↬ countdown based on kst (about a day ahead of my timezone)  
> ↬ additional tags will be in the beg notes of each fic  
> ↬ hope you enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1. wo ai ni  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/tzuyu  
> ↬ tags: college au, established relationship, fluff  
> ↬ word count: 552

“i leave for barely five minutes and you’re already on your phone?”

jeongyeon freezes in her seat. “uhhh.” all she could do was flash a cheesy smile at her girlfriend. 

midterms was right around the corner and mandarin was the only class jeongyeon found herself struggling in. fortunately, she knew of (and was dating) the best person possible to tutor her.

“don’t give me that,” tzuyu says as she looks away in disgust. she could tell that jeongyeon was pouting. it was what she always did whenever she wanted to get away with doing something tzuyu didn’t like. 

“i’ll just leave if you don’t want my help,” tzuyu says with much adamant. 

“no!” jeongyeon pleads. “i promise, i’ll start studying. just, can we take a break for five more minutes? i feel like my brain’s gonna explode if i look at these characters any longer .”

“fine,” tzuyu responds, “you probably deserve it.” she drops the snacks she recently bought from the vending machine just outside the library onto the table. “eat up.”

“thank youuuu,” jeongyeon cooes as she grabs a mini pack of fruit snacks and starts eating it. tzuyu sits down next to jeongyeon and opens a pack of gummy bears and starts eating. she examines jeongyeon’s practice worksheets and sees that she’s gotten a lot better at her grammar and overall penmanship. jeongyeon had been constantly reviewing her notes and would spend hours perfecting writing out specific characters. tzuyu couldn’t help but be proud. 

“see?” jeongyeon says, “i’ve been studying.”

tzuyu laughs and looks at jeongyeon, “i never said you weren’t!”

“okay,” jeongyeon says with her mouth slightly full of fruit snacks. “how do you say ‘i’m the cutest girl’ again?”

tzuyu looks at jeongyeon, unaware if she’s just joking or being serious. 

“i’m being completely serious,” jeongyeon says. tzuyu wonders if jeongyeon had actually been studying the entire time or not.

to mess with jeongyeon, or at least test her, tzuyu decides to tell her something else. 

“wo shi zui yuchun de nuhai.”

jeongyeon’s jaw drops, which completely shocks tzuyu. “what?”

“wow, you were really gonna have me say ‘i’m the dumbest girl.’”

tzuyu tries to stifle a laugh. “how’d you know?!”

“just because i don’t remember how to say ‘i’m the cutest girl’ doesn’t mean i don’t know how to say ‘i’m the dumbest girl!’”

jeongyeon has the most offended expression on her face and tzuyu tries her hardest not to start laughing hysterically in the library. 

“i’m offended, to say the least,” jeongyeon scoffs. she sulks away from tzuyu and starts munching on another pack of fruit snacks. 

tzuyu couldn’t help but love messing around with jeongyeon, even when it backfired in her face. she found the older to be ten times more adorable when she was mad, or at least pretending to be in this case. 

“wo ai ni?” tzuyu says softly. the phrase had become a sort of cliche between the two of them. whenever they got into one of their little arguments or one of them went a little too overboard with the jokes, saying the words ‘i love you’ in mandarin was like a means of apologizing and making things go back to normal.

it takes a couple moments but jeongyeon eventually looks back at tzuyu and smiles at her.

“wo ai ni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh......idk what that was but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :DDD


	2. talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2. talk to me  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/chaeyoung  
> ↬ tags: crushing/pining, bakery au, features quite a bit of tzuyu  
> ↬ word count: 1246  
> ↬ title insp ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds-Hb1y7MYw))

her name was jeongyeon. 

jeongyeon was the pretty girl who worked at the bakery chaeyoung went to almost everyday after class. she was also the girl chaeyoung had the biggest crush on. 

“i don’t see why you can’t just ask her out or something,” tzuyu said one day as she a chaeyoung to go to to the bakery after their lecture. 

“ask her out? it’s not that easy,” chaeyoung argued. “she’s too...cool.”

tzuyu gave chaeyoung a weird stare. “she’s literally just some girl who works at a bakery.”

if chaeyoung were to be honest, she really wanted to chokeslam her friend right then and there. “what are you implying?”

tzuyu raised her arms in innocence. “nothing, nothing! it’s just, you’re so head over heels for her and just wanna know what’s the big deal.”

chaeyoung didn’t know where to start. “she’s gorgeous, she has the brightest smile, she’s super kind, she loves animals, she has the cutest laugh, she’s super hard working, she’s -”

“okay, i get it,” tzuyu interrupted. “i’m assuming you’ve spoken to her other than the times she’s taken your order?”

“a little,” chaeyoung said shyly. 

by then they’ve already made it to the bakery. just like usual, jeongyeon was behind the counter and greeted them with a smile. “you’ve brought a friend!” jeongyeon said to chaeyoung when she made it to the counter. 

“yeah,” chaeyoung replied. 

“what can i get for you both today?” jeongyeon asked. 

chaeyoung looked through the glass display, which was quite humorous considering she almost always got the same thing every time: one ham and potato roll and a cream cheese filled bun.

“trying something different today?” jeongyeon asked. 

“uhh…” was all chaeyoung could say. when she looked up at jeongyeon, chaeyoung couldn’t help but internally swoon. 

“i know based off what you normally get that you like to have something sweet and savory, so i recommend you trying our curry bun and also personal favorite, melon bread.”

chaeyoung wondered how someone could look so adorable talking about different variations of bread. 

like the whipped fool she was. chaeyoung decided to try out jeongyeon’s recommendations. “okay, i’ll try them out!”

“what about your friend?” jeongyeon asked as she started bagging chaeyoung’s items, referring to tzuyu who had taken a seat at an empty table after they walked in. 

“what about her?” chaeyoung replied absentmindedly. 

jeongyeon let out a little laugh. “does she not want anything?”

chaeyoung looked back at tzuyu, who was just scrolling on her phone, then looked back at jeongyeon. “she’s good.”

“you sure?

“yeah.” chaeyoung’s firmness in not getting anything for tzuyu caused jeongyeon to stifle a laugh. 

“alright, here you go,” jeongyeon said once chaeyoung paid for her items, passing over the tiny plastic bag over the counter. 

“thank you!” chaeyoung said with the biggest smile before making her way to where tzuyu was sitting. 

“you’re so whipped,” tzuyu said when chaeyoung sat down next to her.

chaeyoung frowned. “that obvious?”

“a little. so what’d you get?”

chaeyoung took out the two items she bought. tzuyu looked at the two paper bags then back at chaeyoung. “that’s all?”

“what?” chaeyoung asked. “did you want something?”

“of course! why else would i have tagged along?”

chaeyoung gave tzuyu a sour look. “we can split them.”

“cheapskate.”

“here,” chaeyoung said as she offered tzuyu her curry bun. “it’d be hard to split it since there’s curry inside so just take your bite now.”

before tzuyu could even take the curry bun in her hand, a familiar voice had called out behind them, “wait!”

the two of them turned around and saw jeongyeon hurrying over with a plastic bag with a box inside it. “i’ve got some more so you guys don’t have to split.”

she took out the box from the bag and opened it up. inside were a variety of pastries and baked goods. chaeyoung and tzuyu’s jaws dropped.

“sorry, i felt bad for your friend so i thought drop by and give you some food.”

chaeyoung saw tzuyu flash a little smirk.

“oh, wow! thank you,” tzuyu said politely. “no wonder chaeyoung comes here so often, you’re so kind!”

chaeyoung blushed. she was so embarrassed and also in the mood to chokeslam her friend right then and there, again. 

jeongyeon looked down, slightly embarrassed herself. “i’m pretty sure she’s just here for the food.”

“oh, trust me. she comes here for more than that,” tzuyu said with a mouth full of bread. 

“don’t eat with your mouth full,” chaeyoung said immediately. 

“i’m not wrong,” tzuyu said right back, mouth still full of food.

jeongyeon chuckled. “i have to get back to work now, but i hope you enjoy the food!”

once she was gone, chaeyoung gave tzuyu an annoyed look. “you’re the worst, you know that right?”

“if it wasn’t for me we wouldn’t have box of assorted bread in front of us now would we?”

chaeyoung took a bite of her curry bun to ignore tzuyu. 

\---

once half the box of baked goods were fully consumed by chaeyoung and tzuyu, the two decided to head back to campus for their final lecture. by the time they were exiting, the bakery had filled up quite a bit due to the after school rush. 

“uh, give me just a sec,” chaeyoung told tzuyu when they exited the bakery. 

chaeyoung went back inside. when she saw that jeongyeon wasn’t at the counter, she turned around and started towards the door. 

“looking for me?”

chaeyoung turned around to see jeongyeon. “yeah! how’d you know?”

“lucky guess,” jeongyeon smiled. 

“i just wanted to say thanks for the food earlier, you really didn’t have to.”

“oh, that? it’s cool, i didn’t mind at all!”

chaeyoung, unaware of what to say next, looked down at her phone awkwardly.

“hey, chaeyoung?” jeongyeon asked. 

chaeyoung looked back up. “huh?” she didn’t know why her heart started beating rapidly all of a sudden, almost as if she was expecting jeongyeon to say something heart fluttering to her for no reason.

“i think your friend’s getting impatient,” jeongyeon said, pointing outside the window to tzuyu who had her arms folded with a look of disappointment on her face. of course. 

“oh, right.” chaeyoung said. 

“guess i’ll see you tomorrow?” jeongyeon asked. 

“uh, yeah! definitely.”

jeongyeon smiled then was about to make her way to the counter when chaeyoung decided to do something bold. “wait, jeongyeon!” she called out.

“hm?” jeongyeon said as she turned around. chaeyoung’s mind was doing that thing where dramatized everything jeongyeon did. this time, jeongyeon turned around happened in slow motion, with flowers blooming around chaeyoung’s sight of vision, with sweet music playing in the background. sometimes she wished her vivid imagination didn’t have such a life of its’ own. 

“would it be alright if i, um, got your number? just so i can maybe pay you back one day.” 

jeongyeon smiled. “of course!”

they exchanged numbers quickly so jeongyeon could get back to work. the entire time chaeyoung felt her palms grow sweaty and her stomach do flips. she never thought she’d ever muster up the courage to ask for jeongyeon’s number, yet she did it. 

“it’s about time you finally made a move!” tzuyu said when chaeyoung stepped out of the bakery. 

chaeyoung looked down at jeongyeon’s contact on her phone. jeongyeon had saved her contact as ‘jeongyeon’ with a green emoji next to it. chaeyoung then put her phone and clutched it to her chest, smiling blissfully.


	3. love is timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3. love is timing  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/dahyun  
> ↬ tags: college au, crushing/pining, tutor!jeongyeon, student!dahyun  
> ↬ word count: 1132

dahyun was never one to skip class, but when the one class she needed for her major was only being taught during one semester of the school year and at 9 AM, she knew it’d be a challenge not skip by sleeping past her alarm.

what surprised dahyun was how halfway through the semester, dahyun’s only skipped that class once, and that was because she came down with a really bad cold. other than that, she’s been to every single lecture without having been a single minute late. in fact, she’s always showed up to class at least twenty minutes early, using that time to review previous lectures (and perhaps daydreaming about a certain someone). 

what also surprised dahyun was how engaged she was with the class. it was a lecture, so it was pretty big with at least over a hundred students, but that didn’t seem to stop her from actively asking questions and participating in discussions, which was pretty uncommon for dahyun. in addition to in class engagement, she attended office hours quite a bit (not of her actual professor’s office hours, but her t.a.’s)

the reason for all this?

a certain someone named yoo jeongyeon, who so happened to be the t.a. of that class. 

“i wish i had a hot t.a. so i would be just as motivated to go to class too,” tzuyu said one morning. 

“she’s more than just a hot t.a., she’s smart and knowledgeable, not to mention she’s also super kind and helpful,” dahyun snapped back.

“and super hot,” chaeyoung added immediately, causing her and tzuyu to fill their shared dorm room with their laughter. 

“you guys are _so_ annoying,” dahyun said as she got up and grabbed her bag, about to head out the door.

“hey, where are you going?” chaeyoung and tzuyu asked in unison. 

“office hours,” dahyun replied as she was already halfway out the door, not wanting to get further ridiculed by the two. 

\---

"back again?" jeongyeon asked when dahyun popped her head in the doorway to jeongyeon's tiny office. 

dahyun walked in, "yeah. i was hoping you could give me feedback on my outline."

after taking a seat in front of jeongyeon’s desk, dahyun brought out her papers and passed it to jeongyeon, who began reading through it instantly. dahyun waited patiently as jeongyeon silently went through her work. 

“what do you think?” dahyun asked once she saw jeongyeon flip over the last page. 

“it was good!” jeongyeon said with an enthusiastic face. dahyun breathed a sigh of relief. jeongyeon was always positive about her comments but dahyun couldn’t help but still feel anxious every time she asked jeongyeon for feedback. 

“you’ve got some really good sources and as long as you’re able to flesh your details and relate them back to the content material, you should have a solid essay!” 

“really? thanks!” dahyun said with a bright expression. 

“yeah, i’ll be happy to look over a draft if you finish it a couple days before the deadline,” jeongyeon said as she gave dahyun back her papers. 

“oh you can definitely count on me to be back!” dahyun said, completely cheesing. 

“you know,” jeongyeon started, “out of all my semesters of being a t.a., you’re the only student who’s ever fully come to me for help.”

”really?” dahyun said. she found jeongyeon’s words to be somewhat of a compliment. 

“yeah, students’ll mainly come to me right before an exam or when they’re about to fail the class but you, you’re different.”

‘you’re different.’ those words would now forever be etched inside dahyun’s mind (or how ever long her crush on jeongyeon would last). she knew what she felt for jeongyeon was nothing more than a silly crush, but over the time they’ve spent together (albeit primarily through office hours), dahyun was starting to think that maybe her crush might be a little deeper than what it seemed on the surface. 

———

dahyun, wary of the consequences jeongyeon could face if they were ever romantically involved (not that dahyun was confident of jeongyeon's feelings toward her, for all she knew jeongyeon could've only viewed dahyun as another student in one of the many classes she t.a.'s for), kept her feelings a secret. there was something in the way jeongyeon spoke to dahyun and acted around her that made their t.a./student relationship much more lax, and dahyun had become curious to know to what extent any of that could be any mutual feelings. 

the remainder of the semester went by quicker than dahyun anticipated. she continued to remain engaged in class and out, attended class regularly, and did particularly well on all her assignments. 

when she finished her final exam for the course, dahyun confidently got up and handed the exam to her professor. jeongyeon wasn't there but of course, her office was where dahyun went to straight after her exam.

"hope i'm not bothering you," dahyun said after knocking on the open door to jeongyeon's office.

jeongyeon, who had previously had her feet on her desk and was leaning back in her chair, immediately straightened herself out. "oh no, of course not! come in, come in!"

dahyun took a seat in front of jeongyeon. she experience a feeling she couldn't describe, it was strange and odd. it could have been partly be due to the fact that that would probably be the last time she sat in that seat, or it could also just be the butterflies in her stomach. no matter how comfortable dahyun had gotten around jeongyeon, there would always be the butterflies. 

"how'd the exam go?" jeongyeon asked. "easy i assume for someone like you?"

dahyun blushed. "i mean, it wouldn't have been so easy without all your help, which i wanna thank you for, by the way."

"oh, stop it!" jeongyeon teased. "it was all you, i just played a tiny role in your success."

"so uh..." dahyun started. she wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say, without making things seem awkward. "guess i won't be seeing you around much, huh?" she managed to say. 

"well..." the little pause jeongyeon took only made dahyun more anxious. 

"it doesn't necessarily have to be that way, you know."

dahyun was even more anxious. what did jeongyeon mean by that? was she showing some interest in dahyun? the latter felt like she had so much of her brain power on her last exam that now she felt like she couldn't even recognize if someone was flirting with her. 

rather than ask jeongyeon what she meant, dahyun ended up blurting out, "do you wanna grab coffee some day?" instead.

jeongyeon chuckled at the unexpected question. "i'd like that," she responded. 

dahyun couldn't think of a better way to have ended her semester.


	4. routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4. routine  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/mina  
> ↬ tags: established relationship, fluff  
> ↬ word count: 961

mina, for the most part, had no problems waking up to the sound of her alarm every morning. jeongyeon on the other hand, loved to sleep in, even when she wasn't supposed to.

"wake up," mina said softly in jeongyeon's ear. the latter had already slept through three of her alarms.

when her words didn't work, mina resorted to being physical. sort of.

mina pulled the blanket away from jeongyeon's body and started poking at her sides. "wake up, jeongyeon!"

a sleepy jeongyeon smirked while mina continued to poke her. when mina's pokes turned into tickles, that's when jeongyeon began to physically react, her body twisting and turning in bed to avoid mina's fingers. "okay, fine! i'm up!" she said defeatedly.

"hurry up and get washed up before you end up late to work, again," mina said.

this was basically their morning routine since they started living with each other a couple months ago. jeongyeon just wanting to sleep in and mina having to tickle her out of bed.

their mornings were typically rushed and messy, the both of them trying to get ready in their tiny shared apartment with its tiny rooms. jeongyeon would be in the bathroom brushing her teeth while mina would be next to her applying her makeup. if there was an ounce of time for breakfast, jeongyeon would be heating up a hot pocket while mina would be toasting a bagel. when they were all dressed and ready to go, they would share a sweet but sweet kiss before they headed out the door in opposite directions, jeongyeon working in the city and mina working in town.

they also had a routine of regularly communicating with each other while at work. during the early lovebird stages of their relationship, this routine would consist of mainly text messages back and forth saying how much they missed the other and that they were thinking of them.

as they grew comfortable with one another, those sentimental text messages turned into specific updates and pictures of objects they thought reminded of the other. often jeongyeon would be cheesy and send mina pictures of the many flowers she worked with and said they reminded them of her. because mina was a teacher, she would send jeongyeon little anecdotes of her students, saying jeongyeon would probably do something similar.

after a thirty minute bus ride home from the school, and an hour in traffic leaving the city, mina and jeongyeon would get home around the same time. depending on their mood they would either make dinner or just order delivery. that night they were both pretty lazy so they settled for a medium sized pizza and chicken wings.

when the food arrived, they sat on the ground of their tiny living room and ate their food while watching whatever variety show was on tv during that time.

"busy day at work?" mina asked after finishing a bite of her pizza.

"oh my god, so busy," jeongyeon said with some pizza in her mouth. mina smiled at the sight of jeongyeon looking like a chipmunk while trying to talk about her day.

"there were like three luncheons we had to arrange flowers for and it was _so_ hectic. and to top it off, our delivery guy was out sick so i ended up having to drive around the city dropping off flowers and arranging, truly a mess!"

jeongyeon then finally swallowed all her food. "and you?"

mina couldn't help but laugh.

"what?" jeongyeon asked, genuinely confused. "did i say something?"

jeongyeon's confusion only made mina laugh more. "no, no, you're just so funny sometimes," she said, trying to calm down.

"work was fine. kids were well behaved, everyone did their homework, it wasn't too hot when i had to monitor the kids outside after lunch."

dinner at their apartment would proceed as such, with the two of them eating and unwinding, sharing little tidbits about their day.

once dinner was done, they would go off to do their own things. jeongyeon would attend to any business emails while mina typically graded papers or worked on lesson plans.

that night, jeongyeon had no additional business to take care of so she spent the remainder of the night on the couch, flipping through various channels. mina was sitting before jeongyeon on the ground, grading papers on their tiny coffee table.

"hey, there's this new coffee shop that opened up nearby," jeongyeon brought up that night.

"where is it?" mina asked.

"i passed it on my way out of the city, we should go this weekend! they're having a soft opening and i think they're giving free eco bags for the first twenty customers of the day!"

"sounds good!" mina agreed.

being with jeongyeon was simple, easy. sure, they shared their fair amount of differences and have had some arguments in the past, but they always ended up working things out. they seemed to always be on the same wavelength, it was no wonder they were still together after a few years, even having moved in together.

when they were getting into bed later that night and jeongyeon walked into their shared bedroom with her face covered in a mud mask, not only couldn't mina help but laugh, she also felt an even warmer gratitude for jeongyeon. she liked the mutual comfortableness that they had with each other, the way they could really be their true selves around each other.

"did i do something again?" jeongyeon asked again as she took a seat next to mina on the bed, wondering why mina was looking at her with such fond eyes.

"no," mina smiled. she tucked an arm around jeongyeon's and rested her head on the latter's shoulder. "just happy to have you is all."


	5. my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5. my dear  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/jihyo  
> ↬ tags: implied crushing, roommates, realization of feelings  
> ↬ word count: 1113

waking up to a headache, chills, a sore throat and runny nose was one thing, but waking up to all that on a day jihyo set aside for herself so she could run all her errands was another.

unfortunately, that was exactly what jihyo woke up to that friday morning.

"oh!" jeongyeon said as she passed jihyo's room. she popped her head in the doorway and when she immediately saw the state jihyo was in, immediately went up to her.

she placed the back of her hand on jihyo's forehead, checking her temperature. "that's not good."

"god, i feel like shit," jihyo groans.

"look like it too," jeongyeon mutters to herself while looking away.

"yoo jeongyeon." jihyo said immediately with utter seriousness.

"who said that?" jeongyeon said jokingly. "i'm just playing. anyway, you're sick."

"i'm aware," jihyo responds, her eyebrows furrowed at jeongyeon.

"and you're gonna stay in bed all day," jeongyeon said. jihyo groaned at jeongyeon's words.

"i can't, i have to run all these errands."

now jeongyeon was the one with furrowed brows. "with that cold? i don't think so."

jihyo attempts to get up but is immediately stopped when jeongyeon's pointer finger presses onto jihyo's forehead, causing her to sit back in bed. "and where do you think you're going?"

jihyo lets out a cough before speaking again, "to do those errands!"

"okay, what are these errands you're dying to do? i'll do them for you."

jihyo's face lights up. "really?"

"well you definitely shouldn't be interacting with others while sick so why not."

"you can check my planner in my bag," jihyo says, pointing to the corner of the room where her bag was located.  
jeongyeon got up and went over to jihyo's bag. when she found the planner, she walked back over to jihyo's bed and sat at the food of the bed.

"this shouldn't be too hard" jeongyeon said as she read through jihyo's list of errands. it consisted of a lot of buying groceries, household necessities, borrowing and returning library books, attending a talk on campus, and making spring rolls and cupcakes for her sister's birthday party the following day.

"you sure?" jihyo asked. "you don't have to attend the talk, i just needed that for extra credit, and as for my sister's party, i can probably just buy the food i said i was gonna bring."

"and take out all the fun of making spring rolls and cupcakes? i'll pass."

jihyo laughs. "you only wanna make cupcakes because you want some for yourself."

"you're not wrong," jeongyeon says, earning another laugh out of jihyo.

———

when jeongyeon's done washing up and getting dressed, she walks into jihyo's room with a tray and a bowl of soup. jihyo in the meantime had resorted to watching some cooking show on netflix.

"oh, you didn't have to," jihyo says, completely surprised at the older girl's actions.

"you know i had to," jeongyeon says, carefully placing the tray over jihyo's lap.

jeongyeon grabs the planner where she left it on the bed. “heading out now,” she says. “i’ll be in and out of the house to check up on you.”

jihyo gave jeongyeon an apologetic smile. “you don’t have to, you’re already doing so much for me.”

jeongyeon’s already started walking out of jihyo’s room. “eat your soup and get some rest!” she hears jeongyeon says as the latter’s voice becomes more distant.

jihyo honestly could’ve just saved her errands for tomorrow or another day, but that didn’t stop her from being grateful for jeongyeon volunteering to run them for her while she was sick.

even though nayeon was the older of the three roommates, jeongyeon always seemed to be the more paternal figure of the bunch. jihyo was glad to have met someone like jeongyeon. they’d only been roommates for a little over a year but jeongyeon was someone jihyo hoped to be close friends with even when they’re no longer living together.

\-- -- --

it's only noon when jeongyeon's back home again.

"how's my favorite girl doing?" she asks when she enters jihyo's room with a carton of orange juice and a small brown paper bag in hand.

if jihyo was being honest, jeongyeon's made her heart flutter. the way she came in with her hoodie hood still over her head, looking like a complete dork, added to the heart fluttering.

"i got you some snacks and medicine," jeongyeon said as she unloaded the contents of the paper bag onto the bed.

"got you some gummy bears, kitkat, lays, don't eat it all at once now, and some tylenol."

jihyo gave jeongyeon an earnest look. "again, you didn't have to do all this."

"say that one more time and i'm stealing these gummy bears."

"not the gummy bears!" jihyo joked along. "heading out again. groceries and everything else has been put away."

"where are you headed to now?" jihyo asked.

"lecture."

"you don't have to go to that, jeongyeon. it'll probably be boring." jihyo wasn't sure if she was being genuinely honest about that or if she just secretly wanted jeongyeon to skip it so she wouldn't have to leave the house again, meaning they could work on making the spring rolls and cupcakes.

"you know," jeongyeon started, "it sounds like you just don't want me to leave, huh?"

jihyo stays silent for a moment. she didn't want to be overthinking things but could it be that jeongyeon was openly flirting with her? maybe jihyo was overthinking it all, the two of them were close friends anyway. for all she knew jeongyeon could genuinely just be messing around with her and only sees her as nothing more than a friend.

"would you stay if i said that was true?"

the question clearly catches jeongyeon off guard in a way that jihyo didn't expect. "i - okay," is all jeongyeon musters out.

when jihyo thinks she's made things awkwards, jeongyeon immediately starts talking again. "guess we should work on those spring rolls and cupcakes!" she says enthusiastically before hopping out of jihyo's room into the kitchen.

jihyo appears in the kitchen shortly after. jeongyeon's already started getting out all the ingredients. jihyo can't help but to start admiring the way jeongyeon started cutting the vegetables, the way she was completely concentrated on what was in front of her.

was jihyo smitten with jeongyeon? maybe. did it take her being sick and jeongyeon taking care of her to realize that? definitely. would she ever act on her feelings? who knew? what jihyo knew though was that she was going to focus on helping jeongyeon making those spring rolls and cupcakes and hopefully get a sympathy cuddle by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for such a quick ending o(╥﹏╥)o


	6. hold me tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6. hold me tight  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/sana  
> ↬ tags: established relationship, fluff/romance  
> ↬ word count: 589

"this vase will just. not. shape well," jeongyeon said in frustration. she paused the pottery wheel with the press of her foot then wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

her sister had recently given jeongyeon her old pottery wheel set and jeongyeon was just using it for the first time. clearly things weren't going too well.

jeongyeon looked at her attempt at a vase. it was the only thing she could think of that wouldn't be too difficult to make. either she was wrong or she just sucked at pottery. could be both.

"let's try again!" jeongyeon said with a bit more enthusiasm in her voice. she pressed her foot on the pedal and started molding the clay with her hands again. she tried to mold it so the top portion was shorter and narrowed to a wider bottom.

seconds later jeongyeon hears the door open and close behind her. a chair is being dragged across the floor and brought closer to jeongyeon. a pair of arms then snaked their way around jeongyeon's waist.

"you're home," jeongyeon said as she cradled her head in the crook of sana's neck.

sana in return kissed the top of jeongyeon's head. "finally using the pottery wheel?" she asked.

"yeah," jeongyeon said, "but it's, uh, not really working out well."

sana looked over at jeongyeon's work in progress, her chin rested on the latter's shoulder. it was lopsided, a bit chunky in some areas and more flattened out in other areas. she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"don't laugh!" jeongyeon whined, still trying to shape her vase.

jeongyeon's complaint only made sana want to laugh even harder, which the latter tried so hard to not do. she could see how hard jeongyeon was struggling but couldn't help find it humorous. jeongyeon continued to shape her vase while whining audibly to sana's laughter.

wanting to help her girlfriend out, sana moved her hands and placed them gently over jeongyeon's. immediately, sana could tell jeongyeon was getting flustered. it was obvious in the way jeongyeon's arms and her grip on the clay became more laxed.

jeongyeon shifted her head to her left and saw sana smiling at her. "what are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound unaffected. sana knew it was all an act though.

"waiting for my kiss," sana said. she puckered her lips and tried to lean in, ultimately failing when jeongyeon dodged her kiss.

"i don't think so."

"just a kiss," sana begs, her lips still fully puckered. she goes in for the kiss again only for jeongyeon to move away again. they stay still like that for a second, sana leaning towards jeongyeon while the latter leans her body away.

it feels romantic, the way they're looking into each other's eyes. sana's about to go in one more time when jeongyeon does something unexpected: the latter immediately pecks sana on the lips.

sana's eyes widened in shock as she takes in what just happened while jeongyeon went back to shaping her vase. "did you just kiss me?" sana asked.

"yeah," jeongyeon replied nonchalantly. "isn't that what you asked for?"

"wow," sana said in disbelief. "you aren't wrong."

she then crossed arms around jeongyeon and started planting kisses all over the latter's face and neck.

"i'm trying to make this vase!" jeongyeon protested.

"not on my watch!" sana said, tightening her arms' grip on jeongyeon and continuing her kisses. jeongyeon could only keep whining.

one kiss was never going to be enough for sana.


	7. only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7. only you  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/momo  
> ↬ tags: roommates, crushing, realization of feelings, seungyeon's a central character here lmao  
> ↬ word count: 1187

“shouldn’t you be studying?” jeongyeon asked. 

it was sunday afternoon and she and momo were lounging on their shared couch in their also shared living room, watching whatever movie was on television. their other roommate, seungyeon, who was also jeongyeon’s older sister and actual adult of the apartment, was at work. 

momo was laying on the couch with her head rested on jeongyeon’s lap. 

“i’m too lazy,” momo says. she grabs one of jeongyeon’s hand and interlocks it with hers. 

they stay like that for a while, momo’s rubbing drawing circles on jeongyeon’s hand. it’s nice, peaceful, comfortable. 

moments later their front door opens and seungyeon walks in. she halts when she sees jeongyeon and momo. “oh! am i interrupting something?”

“no,” jeongyeon and momo say in unison, completely unaffected.

“uh, alright,” seungyeon says before proceeding to enter the apartment. she makes her way to her room, leaving the two girls to themselves.

momo starts thinking about the girl she’s resting her head on. jeongyeon had been the focus of her thoughts recently. she couldn’t tell if what she was feeling for jeongyeon could be described as a ‘crush.’ momo’s had crushes before but what she felt for jeongyeon, it was different. 

could it be that they grew so close that momo didn’t feel the same anxiousness that she usually did whenever she grew feelings for someone. she didn’t become all shy around jeongyeon the way momo normally would. 

in fact, jeongyeon and momo did a lot of things that would be normally done by couples. they often cuddled, fiddled with and held each other's’ hands, shared cheek and forehead kisses, and called each other pet names. she wondered if jeongyeon was like this with all her close friends, or if she was just like this with momo. 

as jeongyeon started patting momo’s head, the latter hoped jeongyeon wasn’t like this with anyone else. she liked the idea of just the two of them being able to engage in such acts. 

\---

“there isn’t anything going on between you and my sister, right?” seungyeon asks momo when they’re both in the kitchen one morning. jeongyeon’s at class so it probably explains why her sister would be asking such a question without her presence.

“what do you mean?” momo responds. in a way, seungyeon’s question validates momo’s feelings towards how she and jeongyeon act around each other. if seungyeon thinks there could be something going on between momo and jeongyeon, then there must be something in the way they act and behave in front of seungyeon to make her suspect that.

“i don’t know,” seungyeon says. their backs are facing each other so whatever expressions momo’s making go unnoticed by seungyeon. 

“like, i know the two of you are close,” seungyeon continues, “but the way you two are around each other seems like…”

the longer seungyeon pauses the more anxious momo is towards hearing what the older girl has about to say. “i don’t know, it feels like i’m living with a couple who’s been married for ten years who are just constantly in their honeymoon stage.”

momo didn’t expect any of that. granted, she literally had no idea what to expect, but still, it definitely wasn’t that. “what makes you say that?” she responds warily.

momo slowly turns around and sees seungyeon giving her an unamused look. 

“have you seen yourselves?”

the answer is yes, but instead momo answers, “what do you mean?”

seungyeon fully turns her body so she’s facing momo properly. momo does the same and leans her back against the counter behind her. 

“all you guys do when you’re at home is spend time together, you guys cuddle, hold hands, kiss each other on the cheeks, give each other back hugs, and i swore i’ve heard on multiple occasion you two calling each other ‘baby.’”

momo just stands there, completely silent. seungyeon _wasn’t_ wrong.

“i’m sure there’s more but yeah,” seungyeon adds. 

“well…”

“i mean there’s nothing wrong with doing all that platonically,” seungyeon says. “just thought i’d ask.”

\---

it’s thursday night when jeongyeon and momo are lounging on the couch again, this time they’re watching some rom-com that’s airing on tv. it’s just the two of them while seungyeon’s out with her friends. 

momo’s sitting at the end of the couch with jeongyeon’s head resting on her lap. it’s been a couple days since momo’s encounter with seungyeon but the former has not stopped thinking about what they talked about. it wasn’t necessarily much of a discussion in the first place, but still, it was definitely consuming momo’s thoughts, in addition to her normal jeongyeon feelings. 

“jeongyeon?” she asks softly. jeongyeon replies with a barely, audible ‘hm.’

momo hesitates. she’s feeling a little bold but still unsure. she’s worried she’ll make things awkward, but there’s something in her gut telling her that everything’s going to be okay. 

“what are we?”

the question comes out sounding more ridiculous than momo expected, but what’s done is done. 

jeongyeon shifts her body so it faces the ceiling. she gives momo a confused look. “what do you mean?”

momo sighs. jeongyeon’s looking up at her with her big, dark eyes that sparkle when ever momo looks onto them. she’s never wanted to just bring her face closer to jeongyeon, cup her face with the palms of her hands, and kiss her more than she did at that moment. 

she doesn’t act upon it though; rather, she proceeds to speak.

“i know we’re friends, super close friends, but…” momo has a hard time finishing her sentence, unsure of what to say next, unsure of how exactly to put her feelings into words. but of course, with jeongyeon knowing momo like the back of her own hand, seems to understand what momo’s getting at. 

“we can be whatever you want us to be, baby.”

immediately, momo starts feeling her face heat up. she feels flustered, her stomach fills with butterflies. she’s avoiding eye contact but she can feel jeongyeon’s gaze on her.

“momo.”

the way jeongyeon says her name drives momo over the edge. nothing has ever sounded sweeter, so pleasant. if momo could only hear one voice for the rest of her life, it’d be jeongyeon’s. 

“momo, baby,” jeongyeon says before gently tilting momo’s chin down so they’re looking at each other face to face. momo feels her heart skip a beat. her emotions take over and suddenly, momo’s lips are pressed up against jeongyeon’s. 

it’s slow at first, then jeongyeon opens up to the kiss, and soon their lips move with each other. jeongyeon brings her hands up and places them on momo’s head, slowly bringing it even closer, allowing their kiss to be deeper. 

kissing jeongyeon feels like every good thing momo’s ever felt. kissing jeongyeon was happiness, pleasure, excitement, joy, delight, bliss, ecstasy. in that moment, kissing jeongyeon was all momo wanted to do. 

and that’s what the two spent doing the rest of the night: making out. 

when seungyeon comes home later that night and walks in on them on the couch, all she could do was exhale a sigh of relief, “finally.”


	8. you're my rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 8. you're my rescue  
> ↬ ship: jeongyeon/nayeon  
> ↬ tags: established relationship, smut, birthday sex  
> ↬ word count: 1790

it was always nayeon and jeongyeon. 

they were two peas in a pod, yin and yang, two sides of the same coin, and whatever metaphors that could apply to their inseparable and unbreakable bond. they knew each other inside and out, literally. 

when nayeon hints at having something extra special planned for the following the week and jeongyeon doesn’t catch onto the hint, she immediately knows something’s up. 

jeongyeon had recently been assigned the role of supervisor for her team’s upcoming project. it was a great opportunity for her but it was definitely loaded with a ton of responsibility and even more work. but nayeon knew jeongyeon. she was persistent and hard working and frankly, she thought it was about time jeongyeon was chosen for a supervising position. 

so to reward jeongyeon of all her hard work, and to also celebrate her birthday (which jeongyeon had completely forgotten due to her work), nayeon decided she’d do something special for her favorite girl on the first of november.

\---

for maximum effect, nayeon doesn’t bring up her planned activity for the remainder of the week. 

on the day of her birthday, jeongyeon comes home a little bit later than usual, which nayeon had prepared for. jeongyeon had called earlier and said she’d be coming home an hour or two later due to a company dinner. she still seemed to have no idea it was her birthday. nayeon had said ‘okay’ and asked jeongyeon to let her know when she’d be coming home. 

_coming home_ , jeongyeon texted nayeon around 8 pm. 

based on the location of where jeongyeon said she was having dinner, nayeon figured it would take her about twenty minutes to get home. that would be enough time for her to get ready and set everything up. 

she started with tidying up their apartment and once that was done, she scattered rose petals on the floor, starting a path at the door that led to their bedroom. she then lit up a couple candles and placed them around the living room and inside the bedroom. adding to the dramatics, nayeon switched our their bedding and replaced it with a new set made of silk. 

with all that done, nayeon moved on to one of the things she looked forward to the most: putting on her catwoman outfit. 

it wasn’t just some outfit that nayeon kept in her possession because she liked it, it signified the night she and jeongyeon started seeing each other as more than friends. 

it was the night of halloween during their junior year of college and the two of them were at some party. nayeon dressed up as catwoman and jeongyeon, the comedic genius she was, dressed as no face. a couple of drinks led to some words and feelings being said, and by the end of the night, the two were making out in someone’s bathroom, jeongyeon’s makeup nearly completely smeared off. 

looking back at the outfit hanging in her closet, nayeon couldn’t help but smile. all the emotions of that night came rushing back to her. she couldn’t believe how everything turned out, how she ended up confessing to her best friend that she was in love with on halloween, how her best friend had, without hesitation, completely accepted and reciprocated her feelings, how they had become even more inseparable over the years since then, and how they continued to grow together. 

nayeon’s excitement grew as she took the outfit off from the hanger and put it on. to accompany the black leather one piece, she put on a pair of black suede thigh high boots, black arm length gloves, and a black cat ears headband. to finish off the look, nayeon applied a healthy amount of pink eyeshadow to her eyelids and picked a vibrant red lipstick for her lips. 

_coming up_ , jeongyeon had texted. 

nayeon took that as her signal to get into place. she dimmed the lights in the living room and the bedroom then proceeded to hide in the closet. 

a couple minutes later, nayeon heard the door to their apartment unlock. she waited anxiously for jeongyeon to make her way to their bedroom. 

“nayeon?” she hears.

the door opens and jeongyeon walks inside. nayeon watches through the slits of the closet doors as jeongyeon follows the path of rose petals that lead her straight to the bed. 

“nayeon?” jeongyeon asks again once she’s finally seated on the bed. 

slowly, nayeon opens the closet doors and walks out. jeongyeon turns her head in nayeon’s direction, her jaw dropping when she sees the outfit nayeon is in. “holy shit,” she gasps. 

nayeon walks over to jeongyeon, stopping right in front of her. 

“happy birthday, baby,” nayeon says. she takes a seat on jeongyeon’s lap before going in for a kiss. jeongyeon places her hands on nayeon’s waist, helping to keep the latter balanced. 

nayeon keeps the kiss to a minimum after a couple seconds. she gets up and starts unbuttoning jeongyeon’s blouse. “did you forget your birthday?” she asks softly with an innocent tone. 

“honestly, yeah,” jeongyeon says with a sigh. “when i came in and saw the lights dimmed and all these candles, i thought i forgot an anniversary but then i realized i was wrong.”

when most of the buttons were undone, nayeon lifted up jeongyeon’s blouse from under her skirt and continued with the remaining buttons. then she brushed her hands on the tops of jeongyeon’s shoulders, causing the blouse to fall back, exposing jeongyeon’s chest. 

she takes in the image of jeongyeon before her. “you’re so beautiful.” words can’t even describe how breathtakingly beautiful jeongyeon always is to nayeon. 

nayeon goes on to start kissing jeongyeon’s neck, alternating between kisses and sucking. she can tell how stressed jeongyeon’s been by the way her body immediately eases up at nayeon’s touch. “tonight is all about you, baby,” she breathes next to jeongyeon’s ear, causing her to shiver lightly. 

nayeon continues with her kisses, bringing them lower down jeongyeon’s chest. she then unclasps jeongyeon’s bra and tosses it to the side. “fuck,” she gasps in complete awe. jeongyeon blushes and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“don’t be shy,” nayeon cooes. she gently moves jeongyeon’s arms and places them on her sides, holding them down at the wrists. 

for a bit, nayeon concentrates on jeongyeon’s chest. she massages at one of jeongyeon’s breast and sucks on the other, eliciting soft moans and cries of pleasure out of her. 

when nayeon moves onto sucking the second breast, she brings a hand down to jeongyeon’s thigh, rubbing the soft skin tenderly. with her tongue nayeon moves circles around jeongyeon’s nipple then delivers gentle licks directly over it. 

once she felt like moving on, nayeon got up. “lay back,” she said.

jeongyeon did as told and laid back, moving her body more up on the bed. “oh? is this silk?” jeongyeon asks as nayeon climbs on the bed. the older laughs at jeongyeon’s question during such an intimate moment. 

“yes, it’s silk,” nayeon answers with a laugh. 

she takes off her boots and gloves and also tosses them to the side once she’s on the bed. she gets on her knees and removes jeongyeon’s skirt, stockings and panty. 

“why don’t you take that off,” jeongyeon asks, looking down at her from her view. 

“do you want me to?” nayeon asks. 

“yes,” jeongyeon says immediately. “also, i assumed it’d be pretty uncomfortable for you to be going down on me with that outfit on.”

“always so considerate,” nayeon comments. 

she steps out of her dress, leaving only her underwear and cat ears on. 

jeongyeon makes a noise, sort of like a soft huffing sound. “you want everything off?” nayeon asks, assuming that’s why jeongyeon made the noise.

jeongyeon nods. “you can keep the cat ears on if you want,” she adds. 

slowly, nayeon removes her underwear, leaving only her cat ears on. jeongyeon smiles at her. nayeon can feel jeongyeon’s gaze wandering all over her body, it makes her face heat up. “like what you see?” she asks. jeongyeon nods.

“all yours,” nayeon says before laying on her front and resting her weight on her elbows. she proceeds jeongyeon’s legs so her knees are facing up, hooking her arms just below jeongyeon’s thighs. 

once she felt comfortable with her position, nayeon started with kisses on jeongyeon’s inner thighs. her kisses began at mid thigh and gradually went lower. pausing at jeongyeon’s entrance, nayeon started kissing jeongyeon’s other thigh, this time starting from the bottom and moving toward mid thigh. 

“please…” jeongyeon muttered. nayeon could tell in her body that she was getting need already by the way jeongyeon clutched onto the sheets. 

normally nayeon liked to tease jeongyeon, liked to make her beg, test her patience; but because it was jeongyeon’s birthday, she was going to let jeongyeon have whatever she wanted, and if what jeongyeon wanted was for nayeon to do her thing already, then nayeon had no choice but to give in to jeongyeon’s desires. 

she started by kissing the area around jeongyeon’s entrance, giving soft presses against the skin. then nayeon went on to lick jeongyeon’s folds, which were already wet from jeongyeon’s arousal. 

as she rested a hand on jeongyeon’s tummy, nayeon continued moving her lips against jeongyeon, letting her tongue taste her. jeongyeon’s moans grew louder and whinier as nayeon quickened her pace, her actions alternating between licking her folds and mouthing jat eongyeon’s entrance. 

“god i’m so close,” jeongyeon breathed. as nayeon moved on to sucking jeongyeon’s clit, jeongyeon started bucking her hips. nayeon held her hips down with her arms and continued. nayeon increased her speed, focusing on getting jeongyeon to climax. 

after a couple moments of jeongyeon’s moans filling the room as her body reacted to nayeon’s ministrations, she went still, finally reaching its climax. “fuck,” she groaned after the initial shock passed. nayeon had slowed down her mouth and could feel jeongyeon pulsing under her. 

jeongyeon’s body then eased up, her legs falling flat onto the bed. she started exhaling deeply, trying to come down from her high. 

nayeon rested her head on jeongyeon’s inner thigh. she watched blissfully as jeongyeon’s remained closed, her hand still clutching at her hair. “you’re so pretty,” nayeon said. 

“you’re so -” was all jeongyeon managed to say. 

nayeon got up and cuddled next to jeongyeon, who welcomed her with open arms. 

the two laid there, completely naked, absolutely no other care in the world. as long as it was just the two of them, they’d be fine. 

“love you,” nayeon said as she drew patterns over jeongyeon’s tummy with her finger.

jeongyeon kissed the top of nayeon’s head and brought her even closer, “love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.......................forgive me for the poorly written smut
> 
> but also HAPPY JEONGYEON DAY! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> and we're done! 
> 
> i hope you were able to enjoy these drabbles ;; they were super short but i had a ton of fun writing them! big thanks to everyone who's read and left comments/kudos! ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
